1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing method and apparatus for image and video denoising.
2. Description of the Related Art
For image denoising, a local linear minimum mean square error (LLMMSE)-based filter and a bilateral filter are often used. In an image denoising method using an LLMMSE-based filter or a bilateral filter, pixel-based image processing is performed and then an original pixel value is updated to a filtered pixel value.
As full high definition (FHD) level 1920×1080 resolution video data becomes increasingly popular and the development of ultra definition (UD) level 3840×2160 resolution video data or higher is considered, high speed is required in image denoising for high-quality image processing and real-time image processing.